


Dorm Goddess - Part Two

by LilithTheSwanDemoness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Frustration, Student Emma Swan, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithTheSwanDemoness/pseuds/LilithTheSwanDemoness
Summary: Modern AU: College student Emma is heading back to her dorm after a night out with her friend, Ruby. Once inside she walks on Killian, the sexy bartender she has daily chats with for the last couple of weeks, and is sectetly smitten with. Sparks always flew around them, but tonight they'll set a fire. Smutty-extra to the T-rated 'Dorm Goddess'. Don't have to read to get this one.





	Dorm Goddess - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi again! Remember when I said this story would be up in a matter of days after the first part? Apparently I'm a big fat liar! It took me longer than I thought to write it but I couldn't help it. My thoughts when I started it were 'this is gonna be a small smutty story to accompany the first T-rated part of Dorm Goddess no more than 2-3k words'. Well I'm a bigger fatter liar than I thought, as now this story is more than 4500 words. Every time I was to put an end on it, another idea would pop up and I had to include every last one of them. But it's finally here!
> 
> Don't forget that my stories are unbeta'd, so if you spot any kind mistakes you'd know they're completely mine. No further delay.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Saturday night. Emma and Ruby had gone out for some drinks and some fun. They moved their bodies on the music of a local bar, flirted a bit, got some free drinks from wannabe suitors, and now Emma was making her way back to the dorm. Without Ruby. The more adventurous of the two friends was spending her night with one of her wannabe suitors. What was his name again? Well Emma hoped at least Ruby remembered the dude's name because she certainly didn't. But if she had to guess, the compromising position in which she found her friend outside the bar's restrooms, with her wannabe suitor's tongue shoved down in her throat, Ruby probably didn't give a damn about the guy's name. Emma wished at least her friend would have some well deserved fun. At least the one of them could.

Emma's fun came only in the form of dreams. Very dirty dreams. Her daily chats with Killian were really getting under her skin. She couldn't focus at anything. She would have vivid dream about him every night, and every night she would wake up hot and bothered. Her mind drifted off to the last dream she saw yesterday night as she was walking down the pavement. Her heels echoing in the night. Last night Killian used his mouth on her. He had her sited on the counter of the outside bar, her legs on either side of his face, resting on his board shoulders. He was teasing her at first. Blowing cool air on her wet and heated flesh. She was squirming above him. He was denying her pleasure, keeping her on the edge, ready to snap. After a long time of just pressing kisses on her inner thighs, he finally graced her with the flat of his tongue. A long stripe from her opening all the way up to her clit, and then put her pearl into his mouth to suck gently. She was moaning and raising her hips to keep his mouth on her. Threading her fingers through his dark locks to caress his scalp and keep him in place. He was so soft with her. So patient, like he could spent days laying between her legs. Maybe he could. His tongue drawing patterns on her swollen flesh while his fingers were caressing her skin. One hand hooked around her right leg, with the palm pushing her abdomen down and his fingertips brushing her golden nest of curls, while the other was starting to accompany his mouth. Barely touching the outside of her opening, never pressing inside.

The memory of the dream was so intense; she almost wanted to touch herself. Wait, what? No she didn't. Did she? Oh come on she was in the middle of the street getting back to her room, she couldn't get aroused now. Damn Killian and the dreams she was having because of him! The very delicious dreams. Oh great, now she was wet! She really needed to get laid. Preferably with Killian. But for the time being just get laid.

* * *

She finally reached the outside of the building. A hot bath was in order before she got to sleep, to get the smell of smoke and sweat off of her body. And maybe take care of her other pressing issue. Oh yeah, a hot bath was definitely in order.

She was walking across the reception area when she almost fell on Killian. His shift on the bar was over half an hour ago. He must be on his way back to his place. Emma didn't lose the opportunity to say hi even if it was for a brief moment.

"Killian. Hey! How you doin'?" she asked with a smile stretching her face from ear to ear.

"Hello love. Fancy meeting you here" his answer was stern and his stare piercing through her eyes.

"Oh I just got back, I was out with Ruby but she ditched me to hook up with a guy. Same old Ruby" she said with a little laugh remembering how excited Ruby was for her potential one-night stand.

"Yeah go figure. She's an adventurous lass that is for sure"

Okaaaaaay. His answers were really short and he kept his eyes glowed on her. Like a predator looking at his pray. Checking her every move. Watching. Observing.

The intensity of his stare was making her feel self-conscious. She didn't give much of a thought to her outfit when she was getting ready earlier that evening. But her short skirt, in combination with her black pumps is making her legs look miles long. Plus her sparkly blue shirt. Plush her bright red lips. Plush her hair shining and falling in soft waves. She knew she looked good. But the stare he was giving her right now made her feel hot from the inside. She felt desirable.

The conversation had stopped without any of them realizing it. Her eyes fell on Killian's lips. They looked so soft and pink. She wanted to taste them. As if reading her thoughts, Killian's tongue run over his bottom lip, wetting it and leaving it shining from the moisture. She wanted to bite that lip. She wanted to take it into her mouth and suck it. She was none the wiser about Killian's thoughts running in the same direction. The same impure thoughts taking place in both minds.

It seemed that Killian took the decision for both of them, by grabbing her hand and prompting her to follow him. His grip was firm but not unwelcome. She could tag her hand and walk away if she wanted. Not that she did, mind you. She was thrilled to find out where he was taking her. She didn't resist at all.

* * *

It appeared that their destination was the inside bar. The place was dark. All the lights were off and the chairs were placed upside down on the few tables around. Killian leaded her to the back of the room, without speaking a word he slammed her to the wall and started kissing her passionately. Emma's heart stopped for a second. It was the most amazing kiss anyone had ever given her. Unexpected and so hot. His lips were softer that she thought they would be. They were moving over hers with purpose. One of his hands came up to cradle her head and control the kiss while his other curled around her waist. Emma was so stunned that all she could do was brace herself on his shoulders. She had never in her life been kissed like that. She never wanted it to stop. The hand on her scalp made its way to her neck, to caress her skin with his soft almost feather light touch. Goosebumps appeared on her hands from the feeling.

Her brain was not functioning. She could only think of how much she wanted him. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue was dancing with hers, in a hot and soft dance. To hell if anyone could see them! To hell if they would catch them on the act! She couldn't stop. She didn't want to. She only wanted to get her fill from his kisses and his soft touches.

His hands were everywhere by now. Brushing her breasts over her shirt, caressing her stomach, going around and grabbing her ass to bring her closer. She could feel his desire for her pressing on her abdomen. She started grinding on him like a cat begging for a petting on the head. It made him groan low into his throat and she felt the vibrations on her mouth. She was extremely aroused. Her lacy panties were getting more soaked by the minute. Which one did she wear, really? Was it the blue one? Or was it the purple? Well, whichever she chose to wear she just hoped it would be a nice one, because it was absolutely clear where this make out session was heading.

After who knows how many time of amazing kissing, they broke apart to catch their breaths. Killian was the first to talk, his voice raspy and his lips red and swollen as he panted on her face.

"If you don't want this please just tell me now. Otherwise later I won't be able to control myself". He sounded wrecked.

_She_  did this to him. The thought that  _she_  could make this man behave like that because of her was an incredible turn on. Her answer came in the form of one more kiss. She cupped his scruffy cheeks and brought her face close to him once more. This time the kiss started slower, tenderer. It escalated really quickly, their lust overcoming their more noble thoughts.

Out of nowhere he turned her around and pressed her body on the wall. She braced her hands on either side of her head, her palms closing into fists. Killian's hands found their way under her shirt, brushing his fingertips over her belly and all the way up to cup her breasts. Her nipples were poking his palms trough the lace of her bra. He pulled the offensive piece of cloth down and started tweaking the hard peaks into harder ones. It felt amazing. Was she dreaming again? It had to be a dream. There's no way a touch could feel that good in real life. Little needy sounds were coming out of her mouth. And he had only touched her breasts so far.

His hands fell on her hips. He brought his closer and gave a thrust. His clothed erection rubbing against her ass. Her heels gave her the perfect height. Why was he torturing her like that? She was ready to burst already.

He fisted his palms on the material of her skirt and lifted it up. He abruptly pulled her panties down. The cool air hit her wet flesh and made her shiver. His fingers found their way to the juncture on her thighs and started a deliciously slow torture. He was playing with her. Drawing circles on her clit, and dancing around her lower lips, but never pressing where she really wanted. He kept her there for a few minutes. Giving her enough pleasure to make her tremble and beg for more but not enough to make her come.

"Killian, please stop torturing me!" she was squirming in his hold and panting from the want. She felt too hot in her own skin. The leather jacket on her shoulders didn't make the things any easier for her.

"Not yet love" he whispered her. His whiskers tickling her ear.

"You want me to beg?" Emma tried to ask with a seductive voice. On her ears she just sounded more needy than seductive. Sue her, okay? Her whole body was on flames; she would do whatever she could in order to get Killian give her what she wants. He just chuckled.

"You can beg as much as you want. I'm not done with you yet". He kept on grinding his hard cock against her. One hand on her breast, one between her legs and his mouth leaving kisses on her neck.

"Bastard" she murmured under her breath. It only made him chuckle again.

She tried to get her fingers tangle with his, to finish the job herself, or encourage him to do more, she wasn't sure. He was having none of it.

"Oh no, you don't" he breathed somehow darkly and grabbed both her wrists. He slammed her hands on the wall, over her head and kept her there. He got back on his task and kissed her neck. He left some nips here and there between his kisses. Bringing her skin between his teeth and biting down softly. Then his tongue would come out to sooth the bite. She wanted to scream.

"Killian, come on, please". By now she was whining.

"You're a needy lass, aren't you?" he was taunting her. The sneaky bastard. He was enjoying this way too much.

He finally took some mercy in her, and brought one of his hands down while the other held both her wrists. His fingers once again came in contact with her heat. Her underwear still lowered on her thighs. Suddenly one of his digits got inside her, slipping in easily thanks to her wetness. She gasped at the intrusion. He started moving it in and out for a while until a second one joined the first.

"You're so wet love. So wet for me." His voice husky. He started twisting his fingers inside her, wiggling them to reach her special spot. She didn't know if she was so wet because of his touch, his torture, or because of the excitement that someone could see or hear them in any moment.

"I have a name you know". She liked the pet name, but she wanted to hear her name coming out of his mouth again. He didn't use her name that often. His accent always made it sound better than it should.

"I know you do,  _Emma_ …"

_Holy fucking God_ , that voice should be illegal!

She moaned. Loudly. She couldn't stop herself even If she wanted. Oh just a little bit more. Her orgasm was so close now she could almost taste it. Just a little bit more and-

He stopped! He  _fucking_  stopped!

As soon as his digits got inside her that soon they got out. She felt empty.

"You fucking bastard! I was so close!" she almost screamed.

She could swear her wetness was dripping on the floor. She was sure that once she moved from that wall a small pond would be formed where she's standing.

"Perhaps you haven't realized it Killian but we're not exactly-"

"Enough talking" he interrupted her.

He brought his wet fingers in front of her face and touched them on her lips. He didn't force them in, just pressed a little, giving Emma the chance to move away if she wished.

_Always the gentleman._

She didn't. She opened her already parted lips more and took his wet fingers inside her mouth. She could taste herself on them. She should have found that repulsive. She should.

She didn't.

She curled her tongue around his fingers, lapping at her essence and sucking them lightly. She was humming at the taste of her. Her mind wondered to another part of his anatomy were she could pull the same moves. She moaned at the thought.

She did a lot of moaning already, didn't she? And he hasn't even fucked her yet.

Emma sucked the fingers a little further into her mouth and made a gagging sound. That got his attention.  _Gotcha!_

She did it again. He growled like a beast behind her.

"You bloody minx!" he hissed and ripped his fingers of her mouth. She let them go with a wet pop.

"What?" she asked, taunting him.

"I was enjoining myself" she pouted adorably. Too bad he couldn't see her face.

He didn't answer. The only sounds she could hear were their heavy breathing and the buckle of his belt coming undone. He freed her hands. And then, the ripping sound of foil.

After that everything happened so fast. One moment he was putting on the condom, the next the sound of her panties being teared apart, and then he was there, pushing slowly inside her.

She wanted to put her fist in the air, she wanted to cry out from joy, she wanted to high-five herself for finally making it to the good part. But she didn't. Because all she could put her focus on was the feeling of Killian finally moving inside her.

He was big. Bigger than Neal. Big enough to make a slight burn appear inside her with every push and pull.

He was aware of his size. He was holding back, she could tell.

Emma was thankful at the beginning. But then with every thrust she could hear the wet sounds their bodies made where they united, and it was driving her crazy.

She didn't want slow. She didn't want tentative. She wanted hard and fast! Her body was so wound up that if he didn't make her come in the next few minutes her heart might actually stop.

"Killian…" she whined. "Killian, harder! Please… fuck me harder"

And that was it. He's control totally snapped. He started driving in her harder and harder as he went. His thrusts long and powerful instead of quick and sort.

One of his hands anchored on her hip to keep up their rhythm, his other keeping himself on the wall, and both of hers once again bracing on the wall with her palms flat.

"God Emma, you feel amazing. You're so tight love. You've no idea how long I wanted to do this". His voice was soft. Too soft for what they were doing at the moment.

"Ah, I think I do" she sighted.

They had found the perfect tempo. He was rocking his hips forward while she was pushing her ass back.

She raised her left hand from the wall and brought it around his neck. She grabbed a fistful of his hair. She turned her head and pulled his closer. She wanted to kiss him but the angle her neck was turned was too uncomfortable.

He brought his face to nuzzle hers. His nose caressing her cheek as their hips moved. He couldn't reach her lips, so he settled to just breathe in her scent. She always smelled so sweet.

A particular hard thrust got his cock to brush her special spot. It made her cry out.

"Oh my God Killian, right there! Do that again!"

He did. And he hit her g-spot again. And again. And again.

"Yes! Yes right there, don't stop!"

She had no clue how loud she was sounding, but at this moment she didn't give half a damn.

She wasn't used to guys finding her g-spot. Well, guy to be exact. Neal had only found it himself two or three times during their one and half year of relationship. And it was definitely not on their first time. As far as one nighters went, Emma only had two one-night stands the past year (or should she call them a quickie?), after she broke up with Neal. Well you couldn't exactly say she walked away satisfied.

Sex with Neal was good. As good as it can get when you're a teen. But this? This was extraordinary!

Killian was not a teenager. He wasn't a boy. He was a man. A man with experience. Definitely more experience than her. And that was obvious by the way he was playing her body like an instrument.

"Like that love? You like the way my cock feels inside you? How I make you feel?" he was whispering at her ear again.

Ohhh he was a dirty talker, too. Emma never thought she would find that being hot. Well perhaps after today she would have to reconsider her opinions around sex.

When she didn't answer his question he stilled his ministrations.

"Answer me Emma"

"Yes! Yes I like it, please don't stop!" She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how good he was making her feel. How he seemed to know her body better than any lover she ever had. But she couldn't help it, her mind was not cooperating with her.

He started rocking his hips again. Faster this time. The sound of their skin slapping together was echoing in the dark space of the bar. Oh God please don't let anyone hear them.

She felt that tight feeling in her belly. It was coming and it was coming fast.

"Killian… Killian I'm so close" she wouldn't survive it if he stopped again.

"I'm so close, please don't stop" she was sobbing with relief for as long as they were moving together he hadn't made a move to slow down or stop.

"I won't stop Emma. Not this time. I want to feel you come around me" his voice breathy, like a tender touch.

The hand on her hip moved down to touch where their bodies met. His fingers started flicking on her clit. Small and fast circles.

"Will you come for me love? Will you please do that for me?"

She could only nod her head franticly, her voice gone. Her climax so strong she felt her knees tremble. She cried out, trying not to scream, trying to keep her orgasm from waking the whole dorm. Her hand fell from his neck and slammed on the wall to keep herself steady.

She could feel Killian still moving behind her. His fingers on her clit not stopping their task, squeezing every last drop of pleasure from her body. One, two, three, four thrusts later she heard him reaching his climax, his release spilling into the latex.

They stayed like that for a second. Killian inside her, heavy breathing on her neck, and Emma with her head resting on the wall trying to catch her breath, too.

Killian was the first one to move, slipping from inside her to tie off the condom and dispose it somewhere behind the bar.

Emma turned her back to rest on the wall and let her eyes roam over Killian's form. He had tucked his now soft member back into his black boxer briefs, but his fly was still open and his belt still undone, as he walked back towards her. He was holding what looked like a washcloth.

She realized her skirt was still pushed up on her hips and her cunt was still bare for him to see.

_And so what?_  She thought.

_He just fucked me against this wall, I'm not about to get all embarrassed and shy just because my pussy is still in plain view for him to see._

He came to a stop in front of her and then kneeled down. He raised the wet cloth he was holding on his hand.

"If you'll allow me?" he asked. His voice soft and tentative.

_He wants to clean me up? Is this guy even real?_

Emma hadn't realized she was still sopping wet from their activities just mere minutes ago. Watching him standing there, kneeled in front of her, his face in perfect line with the juncture of her thighs, but his eyes on her face.

She could think of other ways she wanted him to clean her. Her fantasy of him from last night came rushing into her. She only had to slip her hands through his soft dark locks and raise her leg on his shoulder. He would take of the rest. Oh how she would love of him to-

"As much as I enjoy the view from where I'm standing love, I believe we have pretty much over-abused our stay in this room". He got her red handed. He lifted one of his damn eyebrows and gave her a look that said he knew exactly where her mind had wondered.

"And whose fault is that?" she asked with a satisfied smile while she spreaded her legs a bit more to allow him access so he could clean her. She would let her mind off the gutter for today. He was right after all.

"Guilty, love" he answered also smiling, too pleased with himself for putting that smile on her face. He brought the warm cloth between her thighs and got to wash her used flesh. She hummed with approval at feeling. When he finished he put her skirt back to the right place.

Before he rose to his full height she saw him picking something from the floor. Once they were at the same level she saw that he had actually picked up her -now thanks to him- ripped panties.

"I think I'll keep those" he said with a dirty smirk while he pocketed her underwear.

It was the blue one.

She could only laugh at his silliness.

Once her laughter stopped she took a look on him. His hair was disheveled, his whole face flushed red with his cheeks and ears standing more on point, his eyes were sparkling with something she couldn't name, and his expression was the one of a boy who had just had his first cheek kiss from his crush. She'd bet she didn't look far from that herself. She couldn't help but smile brightly at this image.

"I wish I could see that every day" he said out of blue. His eyes glued on her lips.

"What?" she asked.

"This" he said pointing at her mouth. "Your smile"

She didn't know what to say to this so she just took a step forward, cupped his cheeks and kissed him. It was small and quick, barely a brush of lips, but it was all she needed to do.

"Well, for what it's worth, you put it there tonight". Did she really say that?

He just smiled back in return.

"Come on love, I'll walk you to your room". He took her hand and made their way out of the bar. It was a miracle nobody walked in on them. She only now realized that he was betting his job and she was betting her stay in the dorm.

But it was worth it. Good God it was worth it!

* * *

Once outside her door, Emma turned to face him. She didn't know exactly want she wanted to say. Invite him in? Say goodnight and just go to sleep? She didn't want her night with him to end.

"So, uhmmm…" she attended to start but he interrupted her.

"I'll bid you goodnight now love"

"But-"

"I'll see you tomorrow for our daily coffee date" he said and winked.

"So it's a date now?" she asked playful.

"Only if you want it to be". His answer was sincere. No trace of humor on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Make sure to bring something of yours too, this time". Now it was her time to smirk.

Killian looked confused for a second until he caught on the meaning of her words. He chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do for you, love. Sweet dreams Emma". And with that Killian came close and left a chaste goodnight kiss on her cheek.

He turned to walk away and finally head back to his place to retire for the night, when the sound and the feeling of a slap made him stop dead at his tracks. He turned around startled to see a giggling Emma, half her body now hiding behind her door.

She had smacked his ass! The little minx had smacked the back pocket that contained her panties!

"Goodnight Killian" she said, still giggling and then closed her door.

The last thing she saw was Killian's startled and smiley face.


End file.
